The Knights of the Round Table
The Knights of the Round Table were a group of knights dedicated to King Arthur's kingdom. Originally this was Great Britain and Ireland until they set off for space aboard ''Camelot'' to found new lands across the stars under the name Space Britain. The knights are chosen by Arthur himself for their great deeds, skills and honour. Each knight wears their own crest and their own colours, rather than a uniform, and they may be rewarded a seat for different deeds of valour. List of Knights * King Arthur * Sir Lancelot du Lac * Sir Galahad * Sir Bedivere * Sir Kay * The Red Rose Knight - Sir Tom a'Lincoln * Sir Faerie Knight * The Black Knight - Sir Anglia Fitzlincoln * Sir Caelia * Sir Tristram * Sir Gawain * Sir Palamedes * Sir Knight of the Red Cross * Sir Bors * Sir Robin Dagonet * Sir Greene Knight * Sir Isolde of the White Hands * Sir Aggravain * Sir Calogrevance * Sir Sagramore * Sir Percival * The Enchanter Knight - Sir Menw * Sir Lanval * Sir Balan * The Knight of the Two Swords - Sir Balin * The Knight of the Castle of Maidens - Sir Lile Morians * Sir Flannedrius * Sir Marhaus Round Table Originally the design of the Round Table was based on a frisbeeFrisbee article, Wikipedia., though King Arthur didn't know it wasn't a table at the time. The table is actually a doughtnut-shape with a hole in the middlePan Post 75, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Round Table Council A round table council was considered an official council of all the knights of the round table. These meetings were to discuss important politics or policies for the realm. In these meetings everyone was to be considered equal, including King Arthur, meaning every knight could, and must, address him by name and not titlePan Post 25, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Red-Tabards There are some knights known as 'red-tabards' who wear red tabards over their armour. These knights seem to have a knack for sudden deathsPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. But not all knights that wear a red tabard are necessarily red-tabards (citation needed). Notes Britt's Commentary "When creating the knights of the round table, I wanted to use all ArthurianMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia. characters and never use entirely original characters, which, I feel, would have weakened the interesting nature of the project. Instead the Arthurian characters are given extreme twists of originality, sometimes based on some minor detail or not at all. Races are changed, details are changed, but something of the original character resides in each of the knights of Space Camelot. The table itself is based on the original Round TableRound Table article, Wikipedia. story. The joke with the 'red-tabards' introduced by Al Ciao the Writer refers to the 'red-shirtsRedshirt (Stock Character) article, Wikipedia.' of Star TrekStar Trek article, Wikipedia. that came to be stock characters designed to die." ~ Britt the Writer. References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:List Category:Characters